Monsters are created
by sterek1934
Summary: Retour sur la vie d'Elladora Black, la femme qui a crée la tradition de guillotiner les elfes.


**"... and dear Aunt Elladora... she started the family tradition of beheading house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays..."**

* * *

Elladora Black avait eut une enfance pour le moins normal, jusqu'a ces trois ans et tout cela malgré l'absence de son père, quand on fait parti de la prestigieuse famille Black évidemment. Elle jouait souvent innocement avec ses frère Phineas et Sirius I avant que le malheur s'abatte sur la famille Black comme il le fera encore longtemps au cours des prochaines générations et comme il l'avait déjà fait en privant Elladora Black ainsi que le reste de sa famille de leur père Cygnus Black. Elle avait appris tout ce qu'il fallait apprendre pour être une lady, pour être convenable et ne pas jeter la honte et le déshonneur sur la réputée famille Black. Elle avait suivit le protocole, ressembla fortement à une poupée en porcelain, elle pouvait être comparer à un ange des plus nobles.

Elle avait écouté chaque parole de sa mère, les laissant rentrer dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que se soit une partie d'elle de penser et d'agir comme elle. Elle ne l'avait juste pas encore assez remarquer à l'âge qu'elle avait, si jeune et naive. Elle avait l'habitude de semer la pagaille comme un enfant normal ferait, quand elle s'amusait avec ses frères, elle aimait les imiter se disant qu'en étant plus grand ils savent ce qu'il fallait faire. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle se mit à accuser les elfes de maison de ses bétises comme ses frères lui avaient appris à faire. Mais Elladora Black n'était encore qu'une enfant, une petite fille qui croquait la vie comme elle le pouvait.

Elle avait commençait à boire du thé comme sa mère à un très jeune âge. Elle voulait être parfaite. Elle voulait être la plus belle, ressembler à une princesse avec toutes ses robes. Mais ses robes étaient trop serrés, trop incomfortables, trop pâle, pas assez brillantes, et pas assez imposantes. Elle s'attendait déjà à atterrir dans la maison serpentard comme le reste de sa famille, elle n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver si elle atterrissait dans une autre maison. Faire parti de la maison serpentard est un honneur chez les Black, une forme de puissance, de fierté. La jeune Elladora Black savait ce qu'elle voulait et n'hésitait pas à recourir à tout les moyens possibles pour obtenir l'objet de ses désirs que ce soit argent ou vengeance.

Si seulement cela avait pu rester comme ça, si seulement elle avait pu rester cette petite fille parfaite et insouciante qu'elle était. Mais le soleil fini toujours par laisser sa place aux ténèbres et le malheur frappa de nouveau la famille Black de plein fouet. Sirius I mourut à l'âge de 8 ans, Elladora avait beau n'avoir que 3 ans elle se souvenait de lui, de ses sourires, de ses farces. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait été son frère et qu'elle ressentit malgrè elle du haut de ses 3 ans un grand vide, un manque. Elle aurait voulu l'empailler, le garder éternellement comme une petite peluche que l'on continuerait de recoudre malgré les usures de la vie.

 **" One mourns what she lost, the other what she never had "**

* * *

La mort de Sirius I avait rendu sa mère plus amer encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà et avait rendu son frère Phineas triste au point de ne plus parler pendant des mois. Elladora et la famille Black avait déjà perdu le chef de la maison Black quand celle-ci n'avait qu'un an et sa mère ne voulait jamais en parler. C'était un sujet tabou qui laissé la petite Elladora confuse et curieuse avec tant de question sur ce père qu'elle avait eu mais dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Elladora n'avait plus personne à qui parler, sa sœur venait tout juste de naitre. Elladora se trouva abandonné, livrée à elle-même. Elle avait entendu un jour ses parents parler de la mort de son frère et parler d'un elfe. Pour Elladora tout semblait très clair, l'elfe l'avait privé de son frère et avait contribué à son désespoir.

Elle commenca alors doucement à maltraiter tout les elfes qu'elle croisait. Elle avait fini par emmener l'elfe qu'elle pensait responsable de la mort de son frère dans la cave familiale où personne n'allait en temps normal. Elle l'avait poignarder et l'avait regarder pendant de longues minutes agoniser et mourir. Elle avait ensuite trancher la tête de l'elfe, l'avait nettoyé et l'avait ensuite poser sur une étagère. C'était le premier elfe à connaître sa colère mais pas le dernier malheureusement pour les elfes. Elle avait ensuite sans scrupule menti à sa mère en disant qu'il l'avait attaqué et tant d'autres excuses pour se faire pardonner de son acte immoral et cruel. Elladora avait compris que le pouvoir ne vous été pas donné comme un cadeau, il faut le prendre de force.

Elladora continua toute sa vie à remplir son étagère de tête d'elfe. Elle ne se maria pas, elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité malgré le fait que les prétendants venaient tous nombreux. Ils la voyaient tous comme un défi mais ils commettaient tous la même erreur penser qu'elle était comme toutes les filles du 19 ème siècle.

Elladora Black vivait pour les hurlements de douleur des elfes. Elladora Black se nourrisait de leur sang, de leur peur. Elladora Black se réjouissait de leur utilité après la mort.

* * *

 **"** **Here's to the crazy ones. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them.** **Because they change things. "**


End file.
